The way you make me feel Oneshot
by KamiruUchuuga
Summary: Sakura and Reliant break up but their feelings say otherwiseSakuraOC enjoy and please R


Shana: Yusui requested for me to make a fic about their break-up…

So let's just say this story can be a part of it since somebody is still the same…

glance at reliant

**Kamiru: Disclaimer: we don't own hinata but we do own our RPC's :P**

* * *

"Come on! Don't be broken hearted, Sakura!" Kamiru, Shana, Shaine and Ibuki cheered loudly.

"Yeah, maybe I should have forgotten about him. But those feelings will still linger in me." Sakura whispered the last words. Shana look at her in confusion while the other was asking her what was she saying.

"Guys! It's your turn! Come on!" shouted a timid Hinata from behind the dressing room door.

"Okay, we will be there." Shaine replied nicely. "Come on, let's go or we will be late and also be disqualified!!" Shaine said in agony.

"Don't say those things or it will really happen, women." A voice said from the door. Ibuki turn around to see a red hair boy leaning against the door.

"Ryo-kun, aren't boys not allowed in the girls dressing room or are you just here to see girls naked?!" Shana sent a death glare at Ryosuke.

"No to the reason I'm here." Ryosuke said. "You guys will be disqualified in three minutes you know, Hinata is already waiting behind the stage."

Shana walks outside to see Hinata standing beside the door. "Oh yeah. Sorry, Hinata. Just one minute, please."

Hinata nodded in understanding on what I said.

Sakura stand up and walk outside the door followed by Shana, Kamiru and Shaine. _It's the way you make me feel._

They walked up to the stage with happy faces. Shana walks up to the microphone and before she say anything, she took and glace at Sakura who was searching the crowed for something with a pair of worried eyes.

"Hey, guys!! Miss us already?" Shana asked and they heard a loud cheer from the crowds. "Hehe, you guys do. Well, tonight's song is dedicated to somebody especially for my dear senpai." Shana took another glance at Sakura who was humming softly on her microphone.

"It's called 'The Way You Make Me Feel'. Please enjoy." Sakura smiled.

Hinata nodded and start to move the fingers on the keyboard.

_**-Back-up singers-**_

_It's the thing that you do, so physical_

_It's the thing that you say, so flammable_

_**-Shana-**_

_You know I can't resist _

_(Shaine : Boy, it's such a shame...)_

_That you belong to another_

_**-Sakura-**_

_I don't wanna hurt anybody_

_But my heart just can't hold back_

Shana's finger strums her guitar faster. Kamiru was tapping the drum slightly soft so that the song won't break out of its cage. Shaine was doing the bass incredibly nice.

_**-Together (Shaine, Shana and Sakura)-**_

_It's the way you make me feel _

_(Back-up singers: The way that you make me feel...)_

_Spinning my world around_

_Tell me, how could I walk away?_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway_

_(Sakura : It's the way you make me feel..)_

_**-Back-up singers-**_

_I'm gonna make you mine, it's not impossible_

_Gotta let you know, I'm irresistible_

_Sakura's POV_

I look around the crowed to search for a red hair but I only found Ryosuke with Ibuki cheering for us. I could feel tears started to build up my eyes. _I cannot cry now, he will come. Yeah, he will. He promised when we were together. _I look at Shana and saw her smirking a bit. I smiled a little and close my eyes.

_**-Sakura--**_

_Baby, can't you see _

_You're the one for me_

_(Shana and Shaine: But you belong to another...)_

_I don't wanna hurt anybody_

_But my heart just can't hold back_

I play my guitar forcefully even if I don't wanna too. I have to wait till he is here. _I'm waiting right here, waiting for you to come. _A tear glided down my face just to end its journey falling to the cement floor.

_**-Together (Shaine, Shana and Sakura)-**_

_It's the way you make me feel _

_(Back-up singers: The way that you make me feel...)_

_Spinning my world around_

_Tell me, how could I walk away?_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway_

_(Sakura : It's the way you make me feel..)_

_**-Shaine, Shana and Back-up singers-**_

_Make me feel_

_Make me feel_

_Ooooo..._

_Make me feel_

_Make me feel..._

I saw a red hair coming from the auditorium door. A smile graced my lips. _He still remembers me and the promise. Good..._

I can feel his gaze on me. I feel like melting in it. I turned a bit to stare at each other. I could feel myself losing into his pool of crimson red, a beautiful color. Our gazed was broke when Shaine started singing and I could hear Kamiru humming the song. _Lovely..._

_**-Shaine-**_

_When I look into your eyes, every time you smile at me _

_Oh I go weak inside, baby I just can't hide my love_

_**-Together (Shaine, Shana and Sakura)-**_

_It's the way you make me feel _

_(Back-up singers: The way that you make me feel...)_

_Spinning my world around_

_Tell me, how could I walk away?_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway_

_(Sakura: It's the way you make me feel..)_

_**-Sakura, Shaine and Shana-**_

_Make me feel_

_Make me feel_

_Oooo..._

_Make me feel_

_Make me feel..._

I look at him while his eyes was closed listening to the song as it went into his head. _I hope you will love me always. Sorry...I'm sorry...The feelings still inside me. Why are you the one making me feel like this..._ Another tear glided down my face.

_**-Sakura-**_

_Tell me, how can I walk away?  
I don't care what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway_

_It's the way you make me feel..._

The crowds cheered loudly as he opens his eyes to stare back at me. I smiled at him just to be replied with a soft small one.

"Thanks guys! Don't drink and drive carefully!!" Shana and Shaine said with their microphones to the crowds. Everybody scattered out as the concert had finish. But, we were still staring at each other. He was not getting up from his sit and I was still standing there with my hands on the pink electric guitar.

I broke the contact by closing my eyes. _I don't care what they say; I'm loving you anyway..._

"It's the way you make me feel..." I said softly to him. He smiled; I know he heard me because the microphone was just in front of me. Anybody can hear me. But this word was only special for him.

"Sakura? Ano...we are going..." Kamiru and Hinata poked me on the shoulder. I shrug and glance back at where I was staring. He had gone home. My eyes shaded with sadness and broken emotions. _I can't walk away..._

I smiled at them. "Yeah, let's go! It's already late."

* * *

KST: hope u enjoyed

review please


End file.
